Die Liebende
by nebelhorn
Summary: 100Worte Momentaufnahmen, eine Nacht Liebe, ein Augenblick der Dämmerung, eine Flucht in die Dunkelheit. Das langsame Erwachen der Gefühle. Sehensucht.
1. Die Liebende

Sie wacht auf und ist alleine. Hinter den Bäumen am Horizont dämmert der aufblühende Himmel.

Er muss gegangen sein, als es noch dunkel war.

Sie schließt noch mal die Augen und erinnert sich an seinen Duft- Schweiß, Regen und noch etwas, etwas, was sie nicht benennen kann. Sie hat Kopfweh und einen leichten Schnupfen, aber sie hat ihn nicht mehr.

Sie steht auf und geht duschen, frühstückt und räumt auf. Sie findet seine Socken unter dem Bett.

Liebe für eine Nacht, ja, das war es. Und wer behauptet es sei keine gewesen, irrt.

Liebe ist immer nur für eine Nacht.


	2. Der Liebende

Er setzt sich langsam im Bett auf und sieht seine Bettgefährtin an. Ihre nackte Brust hebt und senkt sich, die Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und das Haar ist über das Kopfkissen verstreut. Sie träumt.

Er fragt sich, wie es nur so weit kommen konnte und zieht sein Bein vorsichtig unter ihrem hervor. Sex ist noch nie so viel wert gewesen.

Behutsam klettert er aus dem Bett und überlässt ihr die Decke, die Wärme, kurz- das Leben.

Er zieht sich im Dunkeln an. Sie stöhnt im Schlaf und er, befangen und reumütig, flüchtet nach Draußen.

Zurückschauen ist nur was für Narren.


	3. Die Liebenden

Sie treffen sich in einem Büchergeschäft wieder. Sie braucht neuen Lesestoff, er ein Geschenk für seinen Onkel.

Beide wissen sie nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollen. Beide nicken sie einander unauffällig und beiläufig zu. Beide wollen nur vergessen.

Als die Frau heim kommt und ihren Kater begrüßt, sind ihre Wangen gerötet und sie wirkt ruhelos. Ihre Bücher hat sie vergessen.

Der Mann ist nicht bei der Sache, er hört seinem Onkel nicht zu, schaut mit glasigen Augen aus dem Fenster und sieht im Schnee den kalten Schleier seiner Einsamkeit.

Die Wärme einer Frau kann er nur für eine Nacht einfangen.


	4. Das Erwachen der Gefühle

Er sitzt am Kamin und trinkt Rotwein- klischeehaft wie eh und je. Draußen tobt ein Schneesturm, drinnen dreht er seinen Verlobungsring auf dem Finger und fragt sich, ob er ein schlechter Mensch sei.

Sein Hauself will nachschenken und er wird wütend. Er jagt den Bediensteten weg und wirft sein Glas ins Feuer.

Sie ist mit zwei Kindheitsfreunden im Kaffee und hört sich ihre Zukunftspläne an. Zum Abschied umarmt sie beide leicht und möchte plötzlich nur noch Weinen.

Sie läuft nach Hause, ihre Wangen brennen vor Kälte und Tränen und die Vergangenheit hängt wie ein giftgrüner Schatten über der erkalteten Welt.


	5. Die Sehensucht

Das nächste Mal sehen sie sich in der Winkelgasse wieder- dort, wo er ihr zum letzten Mal in einem schwarzen Umhang gegenüber gestanden ist. Diesmal trägt er grün.

Die Frau war schon immer mutig, sie geht auf ihn zu.

Sie reden.

Nicht viel, nicht lange, nicht über das Wichtige, aber sie reden.

Als sie sich trennen, ist er erleichtert und verwirrt. Er kann nicht aufhören, sie mit seiner Verlobten zu vergleichen. Sie denkt nur an ihre Freunde.

Sie hat vergessen, wie es ist, wirklich zu lieben. Er hat es noch nie gewusst.

Aber eine Nacht Leben scheint beiden nicht genug.


	6. Der neue Anlauf

Er ist derjenige, der nachgibt und sie kontaktiert. Ein Brief, getragen von einem riesigen schwarz-braunen Uhu, liegt seit einer Stunde auf ihrem Tisch und sie kann ihn nicht aufmachen. Sie fürchtet sich.

Ihre Finger zittern, als sie letztlich den unscheinbaren grauen Umschlag aufreist und sich die wenigen Zeilen durchliest. Sie atmet tief ein und zerreist das Papier. Dann zündet sie die Fetzen an und schickt den Uhu mit leeren Klauen zurück.

Sie ist keine Frau für zwei Nächte.

Sie geht früh ins Bett und würde sich am liebsten in den Schlaf weinen. Sie tut es nicht.

Einmal und nie wieder.


	7. Die Zukunft

Nachdem sein Vogel ohne Antwort zurückkehrt, ist er am Toben. Er wollte doch nur einen Atemzug Leben und sie verwehrt ihm diesen.

Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll, um die Kälte zu vertreiben, die sich immer mehr im Haus und in ihm ausbreitet- nicht einmal das spärliche Licht der Wintersonne kann das Erstarren aufhalten.

Er will sich betrinken und tut es doch nicht, weil seine Verlobte bei ihm auftaucht. Sie will ihn lieben und sie will, dass er lebt. Er hasst sie und sich dafür.

Für ihn ist ihre Nähe wie eisige, erstarrte Umklammerung, die Ringe- Teil einer Fußfessel.


	8. Das Unkraut der Liebe

In letzter Zeit denkt er viel nach, er verändert sich. Niemand scheint etwas zu bemerken, aber das Unkraut der Liebe bricht langsam durch den Beton seiner Erziehung hindurch und nicht einmal er selber kann es vollständig ausmerzen.

Er hat aufgehört, sie zu hassen- dafür, wer sie ist und für ihre Absage. Und mit dem Hass auf sie, geht auch der Selbsthass, der seit Jahren unbemerkt in seinem Herzen nistet.

Der Winter, er neigt sich seinem Ende, die Schneeschmelze beginnt und er, seit Tagen schlaflos, setzt einen neuen Brief auf.

Vielleicht hat ihn der eine Atemzug mehr verändert, als sie glaubt.


	9. Die zerfließende Zeit

Sie bereut oft, den Brief verbrannt zu haben. Nur für einen Augenblick wünscht sie sich Abhängigkeit und weniger Stolz, dann wird sie wieder, wer sie ist.

Wenn sie ihre Freunde reden hört, denkt sie manchmal, sie würden sich irren und dann stellt sie sich ihn vor- wie er sie leidenschaftlich küsst.

Sie ist nicht plötzlich verliebt, nein, das war sie schon in dem Augenblick, als er sich verführen lies und sie verführte. Nur beginnt sie jetzt endlich, sich selber zu verstehen.

Die Tage zerfließen wie Wassertropfen, die bei der einsetzenden Schneeschmelze von den erwachenden Ästen tropfen. Dann kommt sein Brief.


	10. Der Brief des Fremden

Diesmal ist es ein kleiner Waldkauz, der die Nachricht abliefert.

Die Frau zögert lange, sie stellt sich vor, was er ihr schreiben könnte und ist nicht sicher, ob sie es lesen will.

Doch sie ist wer sie ist und sie öffnet den Brief. Sie liest und ist kurz wie erstarrt.

Das warme Morgenlicht bricht durch den Vorhang hindurch, lässt sie aufschrecken und sie schreibt zurück.

Seine Fragen, solche Fragen, wie er noch nie einer Frau stellte, beantwortet sie mit Gegenfragen. Und sie hat Angst, seine Antworten zu hören.

Wenn er doch nur schweigen würde, dann, dann könnte sie weiter schlafen.


	11. Die widersprüchlichen Erwartungen

Er bekommt ihre Antwort am Abend. Die Sonne geht hinter den Bäumen und Bauten unter und er schaut lange zu und dreht seinen Verlobungsring am Finger. Er will es und will es nicht. Er hofft und hofft auf Enttäuschung. Und er wartet zwei Tage, bevor er den Brief öffnet.

Er öffnet ein Fenster nach draußen, aus der Kälte des Hauses in die Kälte des Frühlings. Sie fragt, er will nicht antworten. Er fragt, sie will es auch nicht.

Und er schließt die Augen und überlegt, wie viel eine Nacht Sex kosten darf.

Doch Sex alleine ist ihm nichts mehr wert.


	12. Das Warten

Und sie stehen wieder am Scheideweg.

Er hält ihre Antwort und Frage in der Hand und sie sitzt weit weg alleine im Bett.

Wie im Traum ergreift seine Hand die Feder, wie im Schlaf kratzt sie über das Pergament, wie bei einer Fatamorgana sehen seine Augen den Vogel durch das Fenster davonfliegen.

Er erwacht erst, als er in völliger Dunkelheit steht. Und er weiß nicht, warum er ihr geantwortet hat.

Erst als es bereits anfängt zu dämmern, geht er schlafen. Sein Kopf ist leer, die Lunge hofft auf einen, wenigstens einen, Atemzug.

Er schläft.

Der Ring liegt auf seinem Nachttisch.


	13. Die rationalen Zweifel

Sie wacht auf, weil seine Antwort an ihr Fenster kratzt. Ohne Zögern lässt sie den frischen Hauch rein. Das Licht reist mit.

Er erzählt von früher und von heute, sein Ton ist ehrlich und gefasst. Er wird keine Ringe verstecken.

Sie hofft und fürchtet zugleich. Sie erwartet Schmerz und Betrug, aber sie kann die Liebe nicht ersticken, möchte nicht, dass ihr eigener Winter ihr ihn raubt.

Wer zweifelt, liebt nicht. Wer liebt, zweifelt nicht. Nicht auf Dauer.

Sie läuft ruhelos umher, wartet, bittet letztendlich um ein Gespräch.

Denn sie, klug und rational, wird ihren Verstand nicht über sich regieren lassen.


	14. Der Ring

Als er ihre Bitte bekommt, sinkt er in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin und vergräbt sein Gesicht in den Händen. Es ist, wie wenn er auf Eisschollen stehen würde und alles um ihn herum bricht und taut unaufhörlich- alles ist in Bewegung, das Eis droht ihn unter sich zu begraben.

Doch der Mann wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er so einfach die Kontrolle verlieren würde.

Er legt den Brief auf seinem Nachtisch ab und geht ins Bad. Kaltes Wasser ertränkt seine Angst.

Als er zurückkommt, liegt der Brief auf der einen Seite, der Ring auf der anderen.

Er muss wählen.


	15. Die neue Last

Er nimmt den Ring und steckt ihn in seine Hosentasche. Den Brief beantwortet er mit einer Zusage, Ort und Zeit. Er wird nicht wieder zögern. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht jetzt.

Als er sich zu dem Treffen anzieht, ist er ungewohnt unruhig und je mehr er versucht, sich zu entspannen, desto unruhiger wird er.

Dann, fertig, dreht er den Ring in den Fingern und bevor er geht, legt er ihn ab.

Die alte Last weicht, er atmet ein und tritt aus der Tür in den knospenden Frühling hinaus.

Er ist, wer er war und gleichzeitig ist er anders- bereit zu glauben.


	16. Das fiebrige Warten

Als sie das Wirtshaus betritt, schlägt ihr das Herz bis zum Hals, sie sieht Sterne und ihre Hände schwitzen. Sie will rennen, setzt sich aber hin und wartet.

Und im Warten erkennt sie den Wert vom Vertrauen- wer wartet und hofft ist gefesselt, wer wartet und weiß, dass er belohnt wird, fliegt. Sie will kein Stein sein, sie möchte lieber ein Vogel werden. Und sei's auch ein enttäuschter.

Sie trinkt langsam ihren Saft und denkt an ihre Vergangenheit, an die Zeit, als sie fliegen konnte, ohne die Folgen eines Absturzes immer vor Augen zu haben.

Das war vor dem Krieg.


	17. Die Geschichte

Er kommt rein und sie sehen sich. Es ist, wie wenn die Welt gleichzeitig stillsteht und die Geschichte, Weltgeschichte, ihre Geschichte, in rasender Geschwindigkeit herabstürzt. Es wäre jetzt so einfach, zu gehen- einander für immer zu verlassen. Doch es wäre auch so grausam. Zu grausam.

Er setzt sich zu ihr und ihre Beine berühren sich zufällig unter dem Tisch. Und sie hatten schon mal Sex, aber diese Berührung ist so intim. Zu intim.

Er sagt irgendwas und hört selber nicht was. Sie hört es auch nicht.

Plötzlich sind beide atemlos, verwirrt, voller Angst.

Beide sind sie eingeschlossen in der Hoffnung.


	18. Der Kaffe

Und die Frau ist die erste, die sich zusammenreisen kann. Sie lächelt. Befangen, unsicher, aber so menschlich.

Er kann aufatmen, es ist, wie wenn sie das Fenster aufgerissen hätte und der Raum nun mit frischer Luft geflutet wird. Er fragt, ob sie gut hergefunden hat, sie erwidert, dass sie hier schon mal gewesen ist und dann sind sie wieder still. Sie schaut ihn lange an und kann sich nicht halten- sie sieht Bilder seiner Liebkosungen vor ihren Augen. Er hört ihr leises Flüstern in seinem Ohr und ihr heißer Atem raubt ihn den Verstand.

Er trinkt Kaffe und sie Saft.


	19. Die Frage

Sie reden und reden und reden. Es ist wie ein Wirbel aus Erinnerungen und Gefühlen, der sie von innen zu zerfetzen droht und den sie nun versuchen, raus zulassen, allem zu entfliehen.

Die Frau zittert leicht, als sie vom Krieg erzählt. Ihre Augen sind die Augen einer bekehrten Optimistin.

Er ist zynisch, giftig, aber sie hat das Gefühl, er ist ein noch viel größerer Optimist gewesen. Damals, bevor alles begann und seine Hoffnungen und den Menschheitsglauben in Stücke riss.

Und sie sind längst keine unschuldigen Kinder mehr und eine unausgesprochene Frage bleibt. Die, ob sie an die Liebe glauben wollen.


	20. Das Nichts

Und plötzlich ist alles raus. Sie schweigen. Die Zeit, relativ zu ihren Gefühlen, gleitet ihnen durch die Finger, alles zerrinnt und zerfließt, während sie da sitzen und Angst haben.

Er richtet sich auf und läuft, wie im Fiberrausch, zur Tür. Er sieht nichts und fühlt nichts, er ist nun leer und einsam- viel leerer und einsamer als er war, als er sie traf. Und er bereuet es und bereut es nicht- er bleibt stehen.

Und er schaut zurück- wie ein Narr, ein Feigling, ein Zweifelnder. Sie schaut ihn an. Er fühlt Leere.

Und er läuft zurück und setzt sich wieder.


	21. Die unerklärliche Wut

Sie sind wieder am Anfang. Schweigen.

Und sie hat jetzt genug, sie ist keine Puppe mit der man spielen kann. Sie ist nicht eiskalt, sie will weinen. Sie ist nicht schwach, nicht so schwach, dass sie die Verwirrung und die Erniedrigung über sich ergehen lässt.

Sie schaut ihn an und fragt, ob er wisse, was er tut und ob er bereit sei, erwachsen zu werden.

Er schaut zurück und erwidert kaltschnäuzig, dass sie nun arrogant sei.

Und wenn Blicke Kälte transportieren könnten, hätten beide inzwischen Frostbeulen.

Dann seufzt sie und fragt leise, wieso das verfluchte Leben nur so kompliziert sei.


	22. Der Sieg ihrer Vernunf

Und er schweigt.

Sie sagt nur, dass er, wenn er sie haben will, sein Leben in den Griff kriegen soll und wenn er sie nicht will, aufhören soll zu fliehen und sich endlich der Realität stellen und seinen Verlobungsring akzeptieren soll. Dann steht sie auf und geht.

Den ganzen Heimweg über, laufen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie verflucht sich für ihre Stärke. Sie hätte ihn heute haben können, ihn vielleicht sogar für immer haben können, wenn sie nur geschwiegen hätte, wenn sie nur nicht an Ringe und Gefühle gedacht hätte.

Aber sie denkt an das alles- an Ehrlichkeit.


End file.
